


Can you not

by Redpandapenguin



Category: G-Force: Guardians of Space
Genre: idc tho, ive never heard of this, my life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 19:37:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7187330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Redpandapenguin/pseuds/Redpandapenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>im a space guardian</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can you not

i got space  
too much  
so myuch space  
iuc ant even with my spac  
ei like it  
im the guardian  
hte guardina of space  
i like guardin spnce  
it fun  
jpspace is my lfe  
i like alot  
ittursn me on  
i like sapace  
a lot  
i m a snal  
a space  
anial  
i m a spnace snal  
spance snalk 5 evcer

opos i flee inn a butt hole  
im a gay snal


End file.
